


[podfic] if your beauty is a fortress then my love will be the moat

by kalakirya



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, is the best poe, space princess poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of leupagus' story</p><p>
  <i>“Shut up and hand me that tiara,” she snarls at him, flapping her hand at the dresser where it's perched jauntily on top of his blast helmet.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] if your beauty is a fortress then my love will be the moat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If your beauty is a fortress then my love will be the moat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502725) by [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus). 



**Title:** If your beauty is a fortress then my love will be the moat

 **Rating:** teen and up

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 11:57

[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) (streaming thanks to paraka)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/if%20your%20beauty%20is%20a%20fortress%20then%20my%20love%20will%20be%20the%20moat%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20leupagus.mp3)

cover by me!

for reena_jenkins <3


End file.
